Ash's pokemon harem journey
by T3nk3n115
Summary: ash is on his journey to become a Pokémon master while doing he comes across a beautiful pokemon but not just that he will come across more on the way but will he win the league?
1. Chapter 1

We find ourselves in Pallet Town a place where journeys begins it's here where we find a young man named Ash Ketchum sitting in his room watching a battle on t.v. he was excited and why? Because he was starting his Pokemon journey tomorrow he continued to watch t.v. until he heard a voice call out "Ash your mom said to go to bed" Ash turned to see his friend Cody Andrews standing by the door "sorry Cody I just can't sleep tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey and I'm just really excited" Ash explained making Cody smile "I understand but even you need your sleep here" he said as he changed the channel to a lecture from Professor Oak "watch this and go to bed alright and don't forget that I'm going with you on your journey okay" he said "I know but are you getting one of the starter Pokemon from Professor Oak?" Ash questioned "nope I'm getting a Pokemon from another region as a starter" Cody explained making Ash smile excitedly "wow really that's awesome what kind of Pokemon is it?" Ash asked "sorry but it's a surprise" Cody said making Ash "aw oh well I'm sure that it will be cool" Ash said as he sat back down and continued watching the lecture making Cody chuckle at his friend before remembering something "oh right before I forget I have something to tell you" he said getting Ash's attention "what is it?" Ash questioned "the Professor wanted me to tell you that he has a surprise for you" Cody said causing Ash to go wide eyed "really a surprise for me!?" Ash questioned excitedly "yep but you'll have to wait until tomorrow so finished watching that lecture then go to bed" Cody said "okay I will" Ash said before continuing to watch the lecture making Cody chuckle before leaving the room.

Cody's pov-

Now you're probably wondering how i came to live with Ash and his mom well it actually began a few years ago Ash and his mom Delia were having a picnic when Ash decided to go exploring with his mom telling him not to wonder to far off as he explored he saw plenty of Pokemon all around the forest he even befriended a pichu that lives in the area after looking around for a minute he had decided to go back to the picnic area when he heard rustling in the bushes curious he went to check it out to find me on the ground unconscious and covered in scratches worried Ash decided to take me to his mom knowing that she could help me so he carried me back to the picnic area though he struggled a little due to the fact that I was heavy but he managed to get me to his mom who tended to my injuries. I woke up an hour later noticing that I was patched up and got up to see where I was only to see Ash and his mom standing in front of me making me freak out before they calmed me down and explained what happened after thanking them for helping me they asked what my name was and where I came from so I introduced myself and explained that I was living in the forest after an accident claimed my parents lives saddened by my story they offered to let me live with them at first I declined the offer saying that I didn't want to be a burden but after a little insisting from mostly Ash I agreed making Ash cheer and I've been living with them ever since me and Ash became the best of friends almost like brothers even though I was older than him by a couple of years we then made a promise to go on a Pokemon journey together and strive to become the very best and the rest was history.

Nobody's pov-

As morning came Cody went to see if Ash was awake only to see him still asleep with his alarm clock broken again shaking his head Cody began to shake Ash awake "Ash wake up!" He said causing Ash to wake up "Cody what's going on?" Ash questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes "dude you broke your alarm clock again you're going to be late for getting your starter!" Cody said said causing Ash's eyes to widen in shock "what!? Then we better hurry!?" Ash exclaimed as he got out of bed and was about to run out the door when Cody stopped him "hold on Ash unless you want to run to Professor Oak's lab in your pajamas you better get changed" Cody said making Ash chuckle sheepishly before changing into his traveling clothes and ran out the door with Cody following him "Charmander, Bulbasaur, squirtle either one is good just save one for me!" Ash said as he ran only to crash into someone he looked up to see his rival Gary Oak standing in front of him "hey watch it!" Gary said before noticing who bumped into him "well if it isn't Ash and Cody better late than ever I guess" Gary said mockingly "we don't have time for an ego trip Gary" Cody said while helping Ash up "anyway Ash you snooze, you lose you and Cody are way behind from the start I've got a Pokemon and you don't" Gary gloated "you got your first Pokemon?" Ash questioned "that's right, loser and it's right inside this Pokeball" Gary said as he took a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it "isn't a Pokemon usually in it's Pokeball that's not really something to boast about" Cody said making Gary frown at him "what kind of Pokemon did you get Gary?" Ash asked "none of your business if you had shown up on time you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from my grandfather" Gary said with a smug grin "it's squirtle isn't?" Cody guessed surprising Gary "what how did you know?" Gary questioned "because you wouldn't shut up about it" Cody said getting a glare from Gary "anyway now I must be off to become a Pokemon master!" Gary announced "yeah yeah yeah are you going to leave or are you going to waste our time some more" Cody said causing Gary to growl angrily before getting in a car and driving off "don't listen to that blowhard Ash we'll show him who's the better trainer" Cody said reassuringly "I know we will" Ash before he heard someone clearing their throat he turned to see Professor Oak standing in front of the gate "so you decided to show up after all" he said "sorry Professor I accidentally broke my alarm clock so I ended up sleeping in luckily Cody was there otherwise I probably would have ran here in my pajamas" Ash said getting a chuckle from the old man "quite right now I believe we should get down to business don't you think" the Professor said "sure let's go" Ash said as they walked up the steps to the Lab.

In Oak's Lab

In the Lab a container opened up to show three Pokeballs "I know Gary got squirtle so my Pokemon will be Bulbasaur" Ash said opening a Pokeball only to find it empty "sorry Ash but that one was taken by someone who was on time" Oak said "that means that Charmander was also right Professor?" Cody questioned getting a nod from Oak "does that mean all of the Pokemon are gone?" Ash questioned in disappointment "actually I do have one and of course my little surprise" Oak said getting Ash's attention "oh yeah I forgot about the surprise" Ash said as another Pokeball appeared in the container this one with a lightning bolt on the top "here this one may be familiar to you" Oak said knowingly confused Ash opened the Pokeball to reveal a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail "this is Pikachu" Oak introduced as the Pikachu looked around before his eyes landed on Ash the moment he saw Ash a he smiled happily "Pika Pika" Pikachu said before jumping into Ash's arms rubbing his cheek against Ash's chest confusing Ash for a bit before it suddenly dawned on him "you're the little Pichu I used to play with aren't you?" Ash questioned making the little mouse smile at him while nodding before going back to rubbing his cheek against Ash's cheek "heh I see he missed you a lot" Cody said "yeah I missed him too" Ash said chuckling as Pikachu started licking his Cheek Professor Oak cleared his throat getting their attention "sorry to interrupt the touching moment but I believe that it's Cody's turn for his starter" Oak said pulling out a Pokeball from his coat pocket Cody walked up to Oak who hands him the ball "now as you wanted this Pokemon was ordered from the Sinnoh region" Oak explained as Cody opens the Pokeball to reveal a bipedal canine like Pokemon with blue and black fur and two dreadlocks on it's head "Rio!" It said happily "it's name is Riolu" Oak said as Cody kneeled in front of Riolu "hello Riolu I'm your new trainer" Cody greeted making Riolu yip happily before jumping into his new trainer's arms "it seems Riolu has taken a liking to you already" Oak said "right no doubt me and Riolu will be great friends right?" Cody asked Riolu who nodded making the Professor laugh "I'm glad to hear that now onto Ash's surprise" Oak said getting Ash's attention "now Ash normally I don't do this but I decided to give you three Pokemon instead of one" he said surprising Ash and Cody "really!?" They exclaimed getting a nod from the Professor as he grabbed two Pokeballs from his pockets "now Ash like with Riolu these two Pokemon are from two different regions one is from the Hoenn region and the other is from the Kalos region so are you ready?" Oak questioned getting a nod from Ash "alright then here's the first one" he said opening the ball revealing a bipedal bird like Pokemon who was a foot taller than the Professor with red and cream colored feathers "this is Blaziken the evolved form of the Hoenn fire type starter Torchic" Oak explained As Ash stared in awe at the fire type "wow Blaziken looks awesome!" He said getting a blush from the Pokemon "I'm sure that she is now here's the second one" Oak said opening the other Pokeball revealing a small Fox like Pokemon with red and orange fur "this is Fenniken the fire type starter from Kalos" he explained As the fox Pokemon stared at her new trainer before a blush appeared on her face "awesome aren't you cute" Ash said causing her blush to deepen "now here are your Pokeballs and your Pokedexes" Oak said handing them said items "thanks Professor!" They thanked him "no problem my boys now go out catch some Pokemon" Oak said getting a nod from them "you got it Professor!" They said as they walk out of the Lab.

Outside of Oaks Lab

As they left the Lab they were greeted by Ash's mom and their neighbors standing in front of the gates holding signs "mom what are all of you doing here?" Ash questioned "we came here to see you two off my baby is growing up so fast" she said before giving Ash his backpack "be careful out there Ash and make to call me from time to time to let me know how you are doing" Delia said "I will mom don't worry" Ash said before Delia turned to Cody "and Cody make sure to look out for Ash okay" Delia said "don't worry Mrs. Ketchum I will" Cody said before he and Ash began to walk down the road "take care you two and have fun" Delia said as she waved them goodbye. And with that Ash and Cody's journey has begun what obstacles will they overcome and challenges will they face find out next time on Ash's pokemon harem journey.

 **disclaimer**

 **Hey guys I just finished the first chapter of Ash's Pokemon harem story just to let you know that there will be a lot of Misty, Gary, and Team Rocket bashing and Ash and Cody will eventually gain powers what are these powers well you'll just have to wait and see anyway let me know what you think of it and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: route one, and Spearow flock

As Ash and Cody traveled down route 1, they saw a lot of pokémon. After a minute of walking they come across a tree. "Hey Ash how about we stop for a break here?" Cody questioned.

"Sure Cody." Ash said, walking towards the tree before sitting down with Cody following suit.

"Why don't we have Fennekin and Blaziken join us?" Cody suggested.

Ash smiled, "Sure I'm sure they'll like it." Ash said before grabbing Fennekin and Blaziken's Pokeballs and let's them out. The moment she was let out, Fennekin jumped into Ash's arms and started nuzzling his cheek. "Awesome I'm happy to see you too Fennekin" Ash said, chuckling as Fennekin continued to nuzzle him.

"Wow Fennekin really seems to like you." Cody said before noticing that Blaziken was keeping her distance with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Blaziken, what's wrong?" Ash questioned.

Blaziken just looked at the ground with a light blush on her face. "I think I know what's wrong with Blaziken" Cody said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"The Professor told me a little about Blaziken before we left. He said that Blaziken has a nervous disposition especially around people she doesn't know." Cody said.

"I see" Ash said as he stared at Blaziken before smiling. "Well that's alright Blaziken, I can be patient. Take all the time you need and I'm sure that you'll be more comfortable around us in no time." Ash said getting Blaziken to look at him in surprise as her blush deepened before she nodded in gratitude.

"That was nice of you Ash." Cody said impressed.

"It's no problem, after all a good trainer puts his Pokemon's feelings before his own, that's what you always say." Ash said making Cody chuckle.

"You got that right. Hey, I just got an idea." he said getting, a curious look from Ash.

"What's your idea?" He asked.

"Well, while we're resting, how about we use our pokedexes on our pokemon?" Cody suggested.

"Sure that's a great idea." Ash agreed before taking out his pokedex. "Alright pikachu you first." Ash said while pointing his pokedex at Pikachu.

Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. It's cheeks store tremendous amount of electricity. If threatened it will release electric shocks. This Pokemon is male and knows the moves: Agility, Quick Attack, Thundershock, and Thunderbolt.

Ash whistles "Wow Pikachu, that's an impressive moveset" he said, making Pikachu smile. "Alright Fennekin it's your turn." Ash said pointing his pokedex at her.

Fennekin, the Fox pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. This pokemon is female and knows the moves: Ember, Scratch, Hidden power, Quick Attack.

"Nice Fennekin, you're pretty tough that's so cool." Ash said making Fennekin blush by the praise, "Alright Blaziken, you're next. Just hold still." Ash said, getting a nod from her as he pointed the pokedex at her.

Blaziken, the blaze pokémon. When facing a foe, it lets loose flames from its wrists. The stronger the opponent the more intense the flames. This pokemon is female and it knows the moves Blaze Kick, Flamethrower, Power-up Punch, and Close Combat.

"Wow Blaziken, that's an amazing moveset you're awesome!" Ash said causing Blaziken to blush madly at the complement making Cody chuckle.

"Alright, I believe it's my turn to scan my pokemon" he said while pulling out his pokedex "you ready Riolu?" He asked getting a nod from the little canine pokemon before pointing his pokedex at him.

Riolu, the emanation pokémon. The aura that it emits alerts others if it's sad or afraid. This pokemon is male and knows the moves: Force Palm, Karate Chop, Quick Attack, and Brick Break.

"Nice that's an awesome moveset, Riolu." Cody said, getting a smile from said pokémon. "Alright what's say we have some lunch?" Cody suggested.

"That sounds great." Ash said as they ate.

Cody noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Ash we have company." he said, gesturing to a nearby bush.

Ash looks to see a mouse like Pokemon with purple and cream colored fur and a curled tail walking out of the bush and towards them. "Hey it's a rattata." Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

Rattata, the mouse Pokémon. Living wherever food is available ceaselessly scavenge anything to eat.

"Hey little guy don't worry we won't hurt you." Ash said soothingly, making the little mouse Pokemon walk closer to him. "Are you hungry?" he questioned as pulled out a cracker and held it out for the little mouse. Curious, the rattata gave the cracker a quick sniff before eating it, letting out a happy squeak indicating that it liked it. Ash chuckled "I'm glad you like it here have another" Ash said as he held out another cracker for the little mouse Pokemon which it took happily before climbing into Ash's lap and layed down making Ash chuckle before petting it Cody chuckled at the scene "Well Ash looks like you made a new friend" he said making Ash chuckle before noticing something "Looks like you made a new friend too cody" he said while pointing to the top of Cody's head Cody looks to see a little bird-like Pokemon with black, red, and brown feathers standing on his head while giving him a look of curiosity "Well hello there little one are you hungry too?" He asked getting a nod from the little bird making him chuckle before pulling out some chips and handing it one which it ate happily before nuzzling cody causing him to laugh before pulling out his Pokedex

 **spearow the tiny bird Pokemon very protective of it's territory, it flaps it's short wings busily to dart around at high speed.**

suddenly a sounds of distress could be heard "what was that?" Ash questioned "sounds like there are Pokemon are in trouble" Cody said before noticing Spearow had a worried look on it's face "what's wrong Spearow?" He asked only for the little bird to ignore him before flying in the direction of the sounds "where is it going?" Ash questioned making Cody think fir a second before it clicked in his mind "those sounds of panic must be coming from it's flock come on we got ro help!" he said "right let's go" Ash said before they and their Pokemon took off running towards the direction of the sounds.

After an hour of running they stop in front of a tree before their eyes widened as they saw a bunch of bee-like Pokemon attacking a flock of Spearow "beedrill but what are they doing here?" Ash questioned "they're probably trying to claim this area as their territory and are trying to steal it from the Spearow" Cody guessed before riolu called out while pointing they looked to see the Spearow they met trying it's best to fight off the beedrill but was clearly tired "we gotta help them ready Ash?" Cody asked getting a nod from said trainer "Alright riolu use karate chop!" Cody called out getting a nod from the little canine before using said move taking out a few of the beedrill "your turn Fenniken use ember" Ash said as Fenniken did just that scaring off a good number of beedrill the swarm noticed the human's presence before retaliating with a barrage of pin missiles "watch out dodge it quick!" Both trainers yelled as their Pokemon jumped out of the way of the attack "good job now riolu brick break!" Nodding riolu did just that taking down more beedrill "great job riolu now Ash finish the job" Cody said getting a nod from Ash "right alright Pikachu thunderbolt 'em!" He said as pikachu shouts "pikaCHUUUUUU!" Before a giant volt of electricity blanketed the area when pikachu was done the beedrill swarm can be seen in the ground unconscious "we did it!" Both trainers cheered along with their Pokemon before being swarmed by the Spearow flock who started happily nuzzling them in gratitude causing them all to laugh before a loud caw could be heard they look to see two bigger versions of the Spearow with a longer beak standing in front of them "who are they?" Ash questioned "They're fearow the evolved form of Spearow they must be the leaders of the flock" Cody said as the two fearow stared at them for a second before they started to preen their hairs getting a chuckle from them "hey stop tgat tickle!" Ash said while laughing but was ignored after an hour of preening the two boys stood up "we were happy to help but we better git the road m" Cody said about to leave before a,caw stopped them they turned to see the Spearow they met flying in front of them before landing on Cody's shoulder "oh hey Spearow what's up?" He asked as Spearow looked at him for a second before flying towards the fearow and started to talk to them "what are they talking about?" Ash questioned getting a shrug from Cody before seeing the fearow nod their heads getting a happy caw from Spearow before it went back to Cody "so Spearow what's up?" He questioned as Spearow flew towards his belt and pointed her beak one of his empty pokeballs getting a look of realization from Cody "you want to come with me? He questioned getting a nod from the little bird ge looked towards the fearow wondering if they were okay with it getting a nod from the two as a smile appered on gis face "Alright then Spearow welcome to the team" he said pulling out a pokeball before throwing at Spearow who got sucked into it with a ding signaling it's capture "Well i got myself a Spearow" he said getting a happy growl from riolu.

After they said they're goodbyes to the flock they continued down route one before pikachu's voice caught their attention "what's up pikachu?" Ash questioned as pikachu pointed behind them they look to see the rattata they met following them "hey it's that rattata we encountered" Cody said as Ash kneeled in front of the little mouse "hey rattata what are you doing here" he asked as rattata smiled at him "Ash i think rattata wants to go with you" Cody guessed "Really you want to come with me?" Ash questioned getting a nod from the little mouse Ash smiled "Alright then we'd be glad to have you with us" he said as he pulled out a pokeball before tapping it on rattata's forehead capturing it "Alright i caught a rattata!" Ash declared with pikachu flashing the peace sign making Cody chuckle "that you did ready to hit the road?" He asked getting a nod from his brother in all but blood "you bet i am onward to viridian city!" Ash shouted but before they took a step a noise could be heard in the sky they look to see a bird-like Pokemon resembling a Phoenix "who's that Pokemon?" Ash questioned as Cody looked shocked "the legendary Pokemon ho-oh" he said getting a look of surprise from Ash as they watched ho-oh fly away before Cody smiled "come on let's go" he said getting a nod from Ash before heading down the road as they continued on their journey what will they face tune in next time to find out as their journey continues.

 **disclaimer**

 **Hey guys chapter two of Ash's Pokemon harem journey sorry it took so long I've been distracted lately with the holidays btw i posted a new challenge for you look at my profile for more details anyway let me know what you think of the chapter and i will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian City panic

_when we last left Ash Ketchum and Cody Andrews they had just stopped to relax in route 1 and to get to know their new Pokemon friends when suddenly a flock of Spearow were being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill thanks to our heroes the flock managed to drive off the swarm their reward for helping the were two new pokemon in the form of a little Spearow who was a member of the flock and a ratatta. Before leaving route 1 our heroes bore witness to a mysterious Pokemon flying overhead. With the sight in their memories our heroes continue their journey._

* * *

We find ourselves in a town known as Viridian City where we see a woman dressed in a police uniform speaking through an intercom "Attention, citizens of Viridian City, Attention, citizens of Viridian City we have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers, I repeat be on the lookout for suspicious looking-" she said before seeing Ash and Cody walking towards the gate as they were about to enter the city she stops them "hold it! Just where do you think you're going with those Pokemon you two?" She asked them with a tone of suspicion.

"Sorry ma'am but they're our Pokemon and we were just heading to the Pokemon center to get them patched up." Ash said causing her tone to soften "oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing them just show me your IDs and you can go." She said our IDs ?" Ash questioned getting a sigh from Cody "she means show her our pokedexes" he said "oh right." Ash said sheepishly before they both pulled out their pokedexes and showed them to the officer who smiled "good you're all set how about I take you to the Pokemon center myself?" She offered "sure if you don't mind ma'am." Ash said "great and no more of that ma'am stuff call me Officer Jenny." She said before they got on her motorcycle and sped off to the Pokemon center.

Meanwhile as this was happening we see someone pulling a wanted poster up to a balloon "a wanted poster. How flattering." A woman with long red hair said as she and and a man with blue hair look at the poster "flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." The man said "then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." The woman said getting a smile from her partner "exactly" he said as he threw the wanted poster away "we'll show these bumpkins." The woman said as the man pulled out a rose "the people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face." He said before a cat-like Pokemon spoke "we're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon. Don't forget. Meowth!" The Pokemon now known as Meowth said getting nods from his two partners " but of course." They said before Meowth added "and just remember, I'm the top cat." He said causing his two partners to chuckle in amusement.

We cut to the Pokemon center where a pink haired woman dressed in a nurse's uniform sitting at the front desk when Officer Jenny's motorcycle came to a stop in front of her startling her "we have a driveway you know." She said as they got off the bike "sorry about that Nurse Joy but they wanted to get here and I decided to help them." Officer Jenny said as Ash and Cody walked up to the front desk "excuse me Nurse Joy but could you take care of our Pokemon?" Ash asked getting a smile from her "of course after all that is my job." She said as two Pokemon wearing Nurse's caps came out with a stretcher "hey a couple of Chansey." Ash said before pulling out his Pokedex.

 **Chansey, the egg Pokemon. It is said to bring happiness, it shares it's eggs with injured people.**

"nice they sound like awesome Pokemon." Ash said as he and Cody placed Pikachu and Riolu onto the stretcher "excuse me but you're their trainers right?" Nurse Joy asked "yes we are Nurse Joy is something wrong?" Ash questioned "nothing is wrong I just want to know what happened that's all." She said getting a sigh of relief from Ash before he began to explain what happened between the Spearow flock and the Beedrill swarm "I see we have been getting reports of a swarm of Beedrill causing trouble in route 1 they must have tried to take over the flock's territory before you two showed up." Officer Jenny said getting a nod from Cody "that makes sense Beedrill are known to be aggressive and territorial." He said as Nurse Joy put on some rubber gloves "hey Nurse Joy is there anything we can do to help?" Ash asked as she turned to him "no need Ash I have everything under control." She said "she's right she's the best Pokemon nurse in town you don't have anything to worry about." Officer Jenny said before realizing something "oh my goodness. I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk." She said smiling sheepishly "next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy said in amusement before walking away to treat Pikachu and Riolu.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Ash said getting a nod from Cody "right so what should we do?" He questioned "not sure." Ash said before noticing a couple of video phones "I know let's go call mom." Ash suggested "good idea we need to let her know that we're doing okay after all." Cody agreed before they walked to one of the phones and made the call "hello, this is the Ketchum residence." Delia answered "hey mom" Ash greeted getting a happy smile from her "oh, hi, honey, Cody. Is everything okay?" She questioned as her face appeared on the screen "we're fine mom we had just gotten to Viridian City" Ash said "wow you're already in Viridian City that's amazing it took your father four days to get there when he was starting out." She said happily "speaking of dad how's he doing?" Ash questioned curious about how his father is doing "oh he's doing fine he's currently with Professor Oak right now helping with his research." She answered getting a smile from him "that's good to hear I was worried when I didn't see him with you outside the lab." Ash said getting a chuckle from his mom "it's alright a few Pokemon got into a fight and he and his Charizard had to step in, he did however wanted to apologize for not seeing you off though." She said making Ash smile at her "I see can you tell him that it's okay, And that we'll call him when we can?" He asked her "sure thing sweetie take care." She said before ending the call.

"Well she's as cheery as ever huh?" Cody said making Ash chuckle " yeah well that's mom for ya always in a good mood." Ash said getting a laugh from Cody before noticing a mural on the wall "hey check this out." He said as he walked over to it with Cody following them "well what do you know those are the three legendary birds Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno and the last one's an Arcanine." Cody said listing each one "I wonder if we'll see them on our journey?" Ash questioned "well you never know we might just will." Cody answered before hearing video phone on the desk ring "hello" Ash said answering the phone "here I'm over here." A voice said as the Arcanine mural moved down to reveal a screen "it's me Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?" Oak questioned "no, Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash said getting a groan from Cody "Professor you're using the wrong camera again." He said causing the Professor to turn around to see that he indeed was using the wrong camera "oh so I am my apologies." He said as he switched it back to the screen in front of him "there we go." He said before clearing his throat "I just spoke with your mother and she tells me that you and Cody have made it to the Pokemon center in Viridian City." He said getting a nod from Ash "yeah we did." He said confirming it "I see congratulations on getting there so fast." Oak said making them smile "btw Gary had bet me a million dollars that you wouldn't catch a new Pokemon by the time you got there." He said getting a face Palm from Cody "while you shouldn't be making bets about our catching Pokemon Professor you'll be happy to know that me and Ash have caught one Pokemon each." Cody said causing the Professor to let out a cheer.

"Btw Professor guess what we saw?"" Ash asked "what did you see my boy?" Oak questioned in curiosity "we saw the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh." Cody said causing the Professor to look at them in shock "you two saw Ho-oh!" The Professor said in shock "yep" they both answered "astonishing many researchers have looked their whole lives and never even caught a glimpse of Ho-oh but you two managed to see her on the first day of your journey." Professor Oak said amazed "I know we were pretty surprised ourselves." Ash said "amazing." The Professor said before hearing his doorbell ring "ah, well there's my Pizza, it was nice talking to you two good luck." He said before ending the call "the Professor never changes does he?" Cody questioned amused by the the Professor's antics "yep so what do you want to do while while we wait for Pikachu and Riolu?" Ash questioned but before Cody could answer a voice shouted "now I've got you!" Causing them to turn around to see a red haired girl holding a charred bicycle over her shoulder.

"I knew that I would you here!" She yelled "whoa miss what happened to your bike?" Ash getting a glare from her "first off my name is Misty not miss, and second you happened to my bike you little loser!" The girl now known as Misty shouted "hey first off don't call my friend a loser and second what do you mean he did that to your bike?" Cody questioned angrily "well if you must know I was sitting next to a lake fishing just minding my own business when suddenly a bolt of electricity appeared out of nowhere and zapped my bike!" She explained angrily "huh sounds like that happened during our battle against the Beedrill." Ash said as Cody looked at Misty "so is that why you're bothering us?" He questioned getting an angry huff from her "yes it's because of you two that my bike is destroyed and you're both going to pay for it!" She said angrily "really you followed us all the way here just to make us pay for something that was an accident lady you need to get your priorities straight." Cody said getting a chuckle from Ash before Misty could retort Nurse Joy walked into the room with her Chansey following her while pushing the stretcher that Pikachu and Riolu were sitting on "good news your Pokemon are all healed up." She said getting smiles from our two heroes.

"Awesome how do you feel Pikachu?" Ash questioned

"Pika Pika pikachu." Pikachu said while flashing a peace sign

"How about you Riolu?" Cody asked getting an enthusiastic bark from the little fighting type while looking ready for battle making everyone in the room laugh at Riolu's behavior before anyone could say anything else Officer Jenny's voice could be heard "your attention, please. Our Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution." She said surprising our heroes.

* * *

Above the Pokemon center hovers the balloon of said Pokemon thieves.

"Well guess we woke up this sleepy dump." The red headed woman said in amusement.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals? They should welcome Team Rocket." The man said pretending to be insulted.

"Well, we'll teach them to respect that name." The woman said while smirking.

"Meowth. And when we snatch all their Pokemon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat." Meowth said getting chuckles from his partners.

"We know, Meowth. We know." They both said before they each took out a Pokeball.

"Ekans, Koffing, attack!" They said as they threw their Pokemon towards the Pokemon center's ceiling.

* * *

Before our heroes could react two Poke balls broke through a glass window before opening to reveal two Pokemon one was a sphere like Pokemon with tubes all around its body which expelled poisonous gas, the other one was a snake like Pokemon with a yellow stripe going around its neck. The sphere like Pokemon suddenly started to fill the room with smoke causing everyone to cough before covering their mouths.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Ash questioned in worry before hearing laughter "don't be frightened little boy" the woman said before she and her partners introduced themselves (I refuse to do their motto it's just way too annoying.) Our heroes stare at the trio known as Team Rocket in confusion before Cody spoke up "wow that had to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." He said unimpressed causing Team Rocket to face fault.

"How dare you mock the Team Rocket motto." The woman now known as Jessie said in anger.

"Yeah it took us forever to come up with that." The man known as James said equally as angry.

"Yeah yeah whatever why are you here?" Cody questioned unfazed by Team Rocket's rant "well if you must know we're here to steal rare and valuable Pokemon." Jessie explained "well you've come to the wrong place this place is for sick and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy said "oh what about that blue dog over there?" Jessie questioned while pointing at Riolu "you're right Jessie I've never seen that Pokemon before." James said as he examined Riolu.

Alright then let's grab it and the Pikachu for the boss." Meowth said making Ash and Cody glare at the three thieves "you're not getting Riolu or Pikachu." Cody said while getting in front of Riolu and Pikachu "right you'll have to go through us first." Ash said as he also stood in front of Riolu and Pikachu "fine then we'll take them by force attack!" Jessie commanded as Team Rocket's Pokemon charged at our heroes "Riolu Force Palm on Ekans!" Cody said before Riolu appeared in front the snake Pokemon catching it off guard allowing the little dog Pokemon to hit Ekans with Force Palm sending it flying into Jessie "Pikachu quick attack on Koffing!" Ash said as Pikachu started to glow before dashing towards Koffing before slamming into it before it could react sending it crashing into James "great want something done right you got to do it yourself." Meowth said as he was about to attack when suddenly Riolu was right in front of him scaring him out of his wits "Riolu use karate chop!" Cody said before Riolu used said move to send Meowth crashing into his Teammates.

As Team Rocket laid on the ground Ash and Cody turned to each other with smiles on their faces "you ready end this Ash?" Cody asked getting a nod from his friend before they turned their gazes back to Team Rocket who are trying to to recover "Riolu use Brick Break!" Cody said getting a nod from his starter before Riolu used the chosen move to knock Team Rocket into the air "now Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said before Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and unleashed its most powerful electrical attack on Team Rocket causing an explosion that destroyed most of the Pokemon center's roof just outside the Pokemon center Officer Jenny arrived just in time to see the explosion "too late. But not for the fireworks." She commented as smoke rose out of what's left of the Pokemon center's roof.

Later that night we see Team Rocket hanging from the rope of their balloon while looking charred from Pikachu's thunderbolt "great, a cat losing to a dog and a mouse." Jessie said upset that they lost to a bunch of kids.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu and that dog Pokemon certainly isn't from Kanto." Meowth said.

"They're certainly very rare, both perfect prizes." James said.

"Let's catch them." Jessie said with enthusiasm

"Perhaps we will." Meowth said before a hole suddenly appeared in their balloon causing it spiral out of control making them scream in fright.

The next morning Nurse Joy is seen talking to a woman who shares a striking resemblance to her "I'm very glad that no one was hurt and that the Pokemon are safe and sound." The woman said in relief "thanks sis Ash, Cody, Misty, Pikachu, and Riolu are heading your way, to Pewter City" Nurse Joy informed her sister before looking worried "if they can get safely through the Viridian Forest." She said in worry before Officer Jenny spoke up "don't worry, from what I've seen, those four can take care good care of themselves." She said reassuringly getting a smile from Nurse Joy "well, I hope you're right." She said hoping that our heroes will be alright. what other obstacles will our heroes encounter find out next time as Ash and Cody's journey continues.

 **disclaimer**

Hey everyone chapter three of Ash's pokemon harem journey is finally done just a heads up I had put up a poll for what Pokemon Ash should next and by a unanimous vote the Pokemon known as Salazzle will be who ash catches let me know in the comments if you want Salazzle to be a shiny or a regular one. Anyway let me know what you think and I will see you later.


	4. Chapter 4: Viridian Forest part 1

"when _we last saw our heroes they had just arrived to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon checked on when they ran into a girl named Misty who blamed them for the destruction of her bike before anyone reacted the Pokemon Center came under attack by a group of Pokemon thieves called Team Rocket Ash and co managed to beat the thieves with relative ease we now find our heroes as they trek through the Viridian Forest in order to reach Pewter City._

* * *

The Viridian Forest known as the border between Viridian City and Pewter City and home to a plethora of bug type pokemon it's here that our heroes continue their journey whilst enjoying some much needed peace and quiet-

"AHHHH!"

-until now

We see our heroes in the middle of the forest with Misty being the one who screamed hiding behind Ash "wow is she loud." Cody said holding his ears with Riolu mimicking his actions "what's the matter?" Ash questioned "look over there." Misty said as she cowered behind Ash they look to see a little caterpillar-like pokemon with a green body and a yellow underbelly and a pink horn on its head "oh, cool a Caterpie it's one of the bug Pokemon." Ash said excitement in his voice "even if it is a Pokemon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them do something." Misty said clearly not sharing Ash's excitement "Alright, stand back." Ash said as he took out a Pokeball "alright Pokeball go!" He shouted before three the Pokeball at the Caterpie causing said Pokemon to let out a shout as it was sucked into the ball our heroes waited with bated breath as the Pokeball shook three times before making a loud DING signaling its capture.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he walked up to the Pokeball and picked it up "Aw yeah I caught Caterpie!" He said whilst striking a pose with Pikachu giving out a victory sign "great job Ash you caught a Pokemon without having to battle it first well done." Cody said congratulating Ash on his catch Misty on the other hand wasn't as excited "Ash you're acting like a..." she starts saying only to back up as Ash shoved Caterpie's Pokeball into her face "look. Inside this Pokeball is a brand new friend that will help pave the way to becoming a Pokemon master." Ash said as Misty backed away "that's great. Just keep it away from me, will you?" She asked nervously "you're not afraid of a itty-bitty little Caterpie inside of a Pokeball, are you?" Ash questioned with a smirk "Bugs get me all bugged out, even if they're in a Pokeball." She said fearfully "just keep it away!" She shouted "wow can you get any louder?" Cody questioned sarcastically getting a glare from Misty "well anyway I'm glad I have a new Pokemon and I'm gonna get plenty more." Ash said before looking at the Pokeball "Caterpie, you're sticking with us." He said getting a nervous look from Misty "Does that mean …" she said knowing what's next "Caterpie, come out!" Ash shouted while throwing the Pokeball in the air causing Misty to run behind a tree when Caterpie was let out "hey Caterpie it's great to have you on our team here hop on to my shoulder." He offered while holding out his arm.

Caterpie was about to climb up his arm when he notices Misty hiding behind a tree causing him to let out an excited shout surprising the group as he charged towards Misty causing her to scream in fear as Caterpie had reached her and began to nuzzle her leg "Hey, Misty! Caterpie, really likes you. Isn't that cute?" Ash questioned in amusement at the scene "Get this disgusting bug away from me." Misty demanded while crawling away from the bug Pokemon "You think Caterpie is disgusting?" Ash questioned "Ash she's afraid of bug Pokemon." Cody explained "I know you be friend with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu and Riolu." Misty suggested while bringing Pikachu and Riolu to her lap however Riolu immediately leaped away from her with Pikachu following suit both not liking how she's treating their new friend "sorry Misty looks like Pikachu and Riolu don't appreciate how you're treating Caterpie." Cody said getting a nod from both Pokemon making Misty look at them disappointingly before noticing Caterpie near her again "It's so gross. Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Poké Ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" She exclaimed getting a look of confusion from Ash "Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?" He questioned jokingly getting a chuckle from Cody and a glare from Misty "Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" She shouted while listing the things she finds disgusting "yeah Well, I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs. What I don't like, is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs." Ash scolded before crouching in front of Caterpie "don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all Caterpie. Come on. Climb up on my shoulder." He offered again with his arm outstretched this time however Caterpie did climb onto his shoulder "You're not gonna scare misty anymore." Ash said confusing Misty "What do you mean not gonna scare me anymore?" She questioned getting a,smirk from Ash and Cody "We'll go on without her." Ash said walking away with Cody, Pikachu, and Riolu following him which earned him an annoyed glare from Misty " Oh, yeah. I'll show you." She said angrily before giving chase.

* * *

Meanwhile not to far from our heroes.

'Stupid Beedrill attacking me just for accidentally stumbling into their territory' these were the thoughts of a lizard-like Pokemon who stood a a height of 3'11 inches tall with white scales and a thin dark purple underbelly with pink streaks going from its chest all the way to its tail this is a Salazzle a Pokemon native to the Alola region and it's coloring means it's a shiny.

'I can't believe this I come to this forest to get away from that idiot calling himself a trainer and to find a trainer better suited for me and what happens I get attacked by a bunch of overgrown bees' she as she limped through the forest yes this Salazzle abandoned her trainer deeming him unworthy of having her on his team seeing as he only cared about winning then taking care of his pokemon so when he announced that they were to Kanto she seized the opportunity to ditch him as soon as they got close to the forest she destroyed her Pokeball and made a break for it free at last she began her search for a trainer more to her taste someone who wasn't just kind and caring to his Pokemon but would be quite attractive to her sadly many of the trainers that passed through the forest didn't live up to her standards especially that one human with the blue shirt who kept bragging about himself so she kept traveling through the forest hoping to find the trainer she longed for that is until she accidentally waltzed into a Beedrill swarm's territory which caused them to attack her she managed to drive them off but not without sustaining a few injuries so this brings us to now as limps through the forest not knowing that she will encounter someone who will change her life forever.

* * *

Back with our heroes.

As Ash and Cody continue walking through the forest Pikachu's ears began to twitch at the sound of footsteps behind them he turns to see who was following them this action didn't go unnoticed by Ash "What's the problem Pikachu?" He asked the mouse Pokemon who pointed behind him causing Ash to look to where his starter is pointing to see Misty still following them "What are you following us for?" He questioned "My bike! I'm holding your responsible for my bike." She responded getting a look of confusion from Cody "seriously you're still on something that was an accident?" He questioned getting a glare from Misty "When are you gonna get over that dumb old bike?" Ash questioned not amused by her obsession with her bike " For your information Mr. Pokemon Master, You're the dumb one because if you haven't destroyed it in the first place, I could have ridden it out of here be now." She explained " Okay first off don't call my friend dumb and second do you even know your way around this forest?" Cody questioned interrupting Misty's rant her silence being her answer "yeah that's what I thought." He said getting a glare from the redhead " I told you I'd make up for your bike one day and if I'm so dumb how come you're still following me?" Ash questioned "I'm not following you this happens to be the fastest way through the woods." She answered "yeah I'm sure that's a good reason." Cody said sarcastically getting another glare from Misty "Fine. Do whatever you want." Ash said not really caring what Misty does "That's exactly what I'm doing." She said getting a sigh from both boys.

Suddenly a rustling in the bushes caught their attention Ash and Cody gripping the Pokeballs on their belts while their starters got into a battle stance while Misty cowered behind a tree thinking it was another bug type what fell out of the bushes shocks the two boys "no way is that what I think it is?" Ash questioned "a Salazzle a shiny one at that." Cody said recognizing the Pokemon noticing the injuries Ash gets a look of worry on his face "look she's hurt." He said running up to check on the Pokemon "these injuries look like they were caused by a swarm of Beedrill." Cody deduced "we need to hurry Cody can you get my first aid kit?" Ash asked hoping to treat the lizard Pokemon's injuries "right I'm on it." Cody said rushing to Ash's bag to get the item Ash needs.

Later that night.

After treating the Salazzle the gang decided to set up camp "alright looks like her injuries aren't bad she'll make a full recovery in fact she should wake up soon." Ash explained after finishing patching up Salazzle "wow Ash I didn't think you'd know so much about medicine." Misty said surprised at Ash's medical knowledge "Ash's mom made it a point to hammer in this stuff so we'd be prepared for our journey." Cody explained getting a nod from Ash "so what is she anyway I've never seen this Pokemon before?" She questioned turning her attention to the Pokemon in question "she's a Salazzle a poison and fire type Pokemon native only to the Alola region seeing one in Kanto is rare enough so seeing a shiny Salazzle is a shock." Cody explained as Ash took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Salazzle.

 **Salazzle the Toxic Lizard Pokemon and the evolved form of Salandit,** lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it. **only female Salandit evolve into Salazzle.**

"So it's a female specific evolution?" Misty questioned getting a nod from Ash "yeah though it says in the Pokedex that this Salazzle once had a trainer." Ash said while looking at his Pokedex "if that's true then where is her trainer?" Misty questioned in confusion "there's one possibility." Cody said getting his friend's attention "what's that?" Misty asked "it's possible that Salazzle abandoned her trainer." He said surprising Misty "what she actually abandoned her trainer." She said shocked that a Pokemon could do that "it's true sometimes Pokemon can ditch their trainers if they either don't find them fit to train them or if they just don't like them." Ash explained agreeing with Cody "wow that's a surprise." Misty said shocked at the information a groan catches their attention they turn to see the Salazzle had woken up "Salazzle." The Lizard Pokemon groaned while rubbing her head "hey you're awake that's awesome." A voice catches her attention she turns to the direction of the voice only for her eyes to widen at the site of a raven haired boy kneeling in front of her the site of the young man causes a blush to appear on her cheeks "hey I'm glad you're up I managed to treat your injuries and luckily you'll be fully recovered by morning." Ash said making her look down to see bandages on her arms and waist "my name is Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand Salazzle looks at his hand for a second before shaking it a blush still on her face "these are my friends Cody Andrews, Misty, Pikachu, and Riolu." He introduced as his friends gave a wave causing her to return the gesture "so how about you rest up and I'll see about getting dinner ready okay." He said getting a nod from her "good just rest up and I'll check on you later." He said before walking back to his friends not noticing the smile that appeared on the Lizard's face.

Salazzle's Pov

'I can't believe my luck I finally found a trainer who's kind and caring to Pokemon that Pikachu of his looks strong which means he's a good trainer not only that but he's also pretty good looking' Salazzle while keeping her eyes on Ash 'oh yes he'll definitely do' she thought while her blush deepened.

No one's pov

"Well looks like she'll be okay." Ash said as walked back to the others "that's good." Cody said before noticing the Salazzle starting at Ash 'something tells me Ash is going to get a little surprise tomorrow' he thought before turning his attention back to Ash "so who's hungry?" Ash questioned "having dinner sounds great Ash." Cody said as Ash started cooking.

An hour later

After Ash finished cooking dinner our heroes sat down to eat with Salazzle joining them "wow this is great I didn't think you could cook Ash." Misty said impressed with Ash's cooking "yeah my mom taught me how to cook so me and Cody wouldn't go hungry." Ash said while rubbing the back of his head "I see btw what pokemon are those?" Misty questioned turning her attention to Blaziken, and Fennekin who Ash had let them out a while ago "the fire bird is Blaziken the final evolutionary stage of the hoenn starter Torchic and the little Fox is a Fennekin a starter Pokemon from the Kalos region." Cody explained "I see and what region is Riolu from?" She questioned "he's from the Sinnoh region." Cody answered "I see but there's a couple of things I don't get." Misty said in confusion "what's that?" Ash questioned "well what do you have Pokemon from different regions?" She questioned "well I got Blaziken and Fennekin from Professor Oak along with Pikachu." Ash explained "as for Riolu I had him delivered from the Sinnoh." Cody said "I see and why is Blaziken keeping her distance?" She asked seeing that Blaziken was indeed keeping her distance "well she has a bit of nervous disposition especially around people she doesn't know." Ash explained "I see." Misty said understanding the two boys and their Pokemon a bit more.

After dinner was over Ash and Cody returned all their Pokemon except for Pikachu, Riolu, and Caterpie "We'd better get some sleep you guys. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Ash said as he got into his sleeping bag "right well need all the rest we can get for tomorrow." Cody said while getting into his own sleeping bag "Well, we'd all get some sleep if you shut your big mouth." Misty said already in her sleeping bag getting a frown from Ash "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ash commented before going to sleep with Cody following suit.

 **Poke-translator on**

"why doesn't Misty like me?" Caterpie questioned with sadness in his voice "don't worry Caterpie just give it time I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually." Pikachu reassured patting the bug type on the back "Pikachu's Right just give it time and if she doesn't like you then she isn't worth it." Riolu said also trying to comfort the bug type "one day I hope to be a big strong Butterfree flying around the sky happily." Caterpie said as he looked at the Moon "that's a good dream I'm sure with Ash's help you'll achieve it." Pikachu said "really?" Caterpie questioned "yeah I've known Ash for a long time and he's the best at helping Pokemon no matter what kind of Pokemon it is." Pikachu said with nothing else to talk about the three Pokemon turned in for the night not noticing that Salazzle was still awake and overheard their conversation "the best at helping Pokemon huh well this is definitely my lucky day." She mumbled to herself before going to sleep.

 **Poke-translator off**

* * *

The next day

The next morning was a peaceful one with our heroes sleeping peacefully until a scream from Misty startled them awake "What's wrong? What's happening?" Ash questioned in surprise while looking around for whatever made Misty scream "What this thing doing sleeping near me?" She questioned in fear as Caterpie gazed up at her "Caterpie just want to be your friend." Ash said with a smile "if that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop talking me already!" Misty screamed fearfully making Caterpie cry "Oh, Misty you are so unbelievable, Caterpie means no harm why he likes you I'll never know." Ash said before seeing a depressed Caterpie return into his Pokeball "Misty now you've gone too far I know you're afraid of bug types but that doesn't give you the right to hurt Caterpie's feelings you need to apologize to Caterpie right now." Cody lectured making Misty look down in shame before a loud caw catches their attention they look to see a bird-like Pokemon with brown and cream colored feathers and a crown of red feathers on it's head "Wow! A Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed excitedly before pulling out his Pokedex.

Pidgeotto an evolved form of Pidgey. Sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey, unlike the more gentle Pidgey. Pigeotto is dangerous, approach with extreme caution.

"All right, Pidgeotto. I'll show you who's the dangerous one around here Pikachu use quick attack." Ash commanded as Pikachu performed said move only to miss as Pidgeotto took flight to avoid the attack before charging at Pikachu with its wings glowing "watch out Ash! Pidgeotto is using steel wing!" Cody warned "Pikachu dodge it!" Ash shouted Pikachu does as he says as he avoided the steel type move "good job Pikachu now use Thunderbolt!" He commanded with Pikachu doing so hitting the flying type head on doing a lot of damage causing it to fall on its back "Ash now's your chance!" Cody said getting a nod from Ash "right now go Pokeball!" He shouted throwing the Pokeball at the bird pokemon causing it to get sucked into the ball it shook three times before letting out a ding noise signifying it's capture.

Ash stood there for a few seconds before letting out a cheer "Yes, We got Pidgeotto!"He cheered as he picked up the Pokeball "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cheered flashing a victory sign "great job Ash." Cody congratulated "thanks Cody." Ash said "wow Ash I'm surprised you actually played smart in that battle" Misty said impressed with how Ash handled the battle "what you thought he was going to do something stupid like send a bug type against a flying type?" Cody questioned causing Misty to sheepishly scratch her cheek before suddenly a laugh catches their attention.

"We meet again." A familiar voice said

" I know that voice." Ash said recognizing voice.

(I'm skipping their motto because it's annoying.)

"We're kind of busy now so if you..." Ash said before being interrupted "Quiet little boy. We're not here to listen to you. We're here to get your Pokemon." Jessie said as she and James pointed at Pikachu and Riolu at the same time "hand over that Pikachu and Riolu." James demanded getting glares from Cody and Ash "not on your life." Cody said refusing to give them Pikachu and Riolu "Then we have no choice." James said as he and Jessie great their Pokeballs letting out Both their Pokemon "you want a battle then you got one." Cody said grabbing a Pokeball "wait Cody let me take them on." Ash said causing Cody to look at him for a minute before before nodding "alright take them down." Cody said getting a nod from Ash "right let's do this Caterpie, go!" Ash said bringing out his bug type.

At the sight of Caterpie Team Rocket began to laugh mockingly "oh no a little bug whatever shall we do." James mocked "I wouldn't underestimate my Caterpie if I were you now Caterpie use string shot!" Ash commanded as Caterpie obeyed and used said move taking out Ekans and Koffing " why you now you're going to get it." Meowth said angrily only for Caterpie to tie him up with his string shot making him look like a mummy "It's time Team Rocket blasted it off." Jessie said as she and James picked up Meowth before running off "You may have won this round but we'll be back." James declared leaving behind a rose "Come back anytime. We'll be glad to beat you." Misty said as she waved Team Rocket good bye 'you didn't even do anything' Cody thought before hearing Ash cheer "We did it! We did it! We won our first Pokemon victory fair and square!" He said joyously before picking up Caterpie "Caterpie, I'm very proud of you. You really did your best and we won because of you!" Ash complemented making Caterpie blush at the praise "You're stronger than you look Caterpie." Misty said "btw Misty don't you have something to say to Caterpie?" Cody questioned knowingly causing Misty to get nervous knowing what he meant but before she could apologize Caterpie suddenly started glowing "Caterpie what's going on?" Ash questioned in alarm "he's evolving." Cody excitingly after a minute the glowing stopped to reveal a new Pokemon in Ash's arms "awesome. Caterpie evolved into Metapod." Ash said happy that his Pokemon got Stronger "congratulations Ash." Cody said happy for his friend "thanks Cody." Ash said before suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his neck looking behind him he sees Salazzle hugging him "oh hey Salazzle glad to see you're feeling better." He said relieved that Salazzle had fully recovered.

The Lizard-like Pokemon said nothing an began to nuzzle Ash "wow she seems to like Ash a lot." Misty said surprised at Salazzle's actions "I wonder why she's hugging me?" Ash questioned in confusion causing Cody to chuckle "it's simple Ash Salazzle wants to go with you." Cody said shocking his friends "really is that true Salazzle?" Ash questioned getting a nod from the female Pokemon Ash looks at her for a minute before smiling "alright then welcome to the team." He said before pulling out a Pokeball and taped her forehead which caused her to get sucked into the ball without a fight "alright I caught a Salazzle!" Ash said happily " alright what's say we continue on our way." Cody suggested getting nods from his friends before they started walking what obstacles will our heroes encounter next tune in next time as the journey continues.

 **disclaimer**

 **hey everyone chapter four of Ash's Pokemon harem journey is up sorry for the wait I decided to take a little break to clear my head but I'm back if you have a pokemon you want Ash to catch in the future let me know in the comments anyway let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


End file.
